backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.104.175.120
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Backyardigans Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the The Backyadigans The Snow Fort (1999 VHS) page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sandra Cheeks (Talk) 13:17, January 3, 2012 The tapes you are describing on these pages you have created do not exist. (The Snow Fort 1999 VHS, Polka Palace Party 2000 VHS, Robin Hood the Clean 2000 VHS, etc.). The Backyardigans didn't even make its debut until October 2004, and the first DVD and VHS wasn't released until 2005. The fifth title, Surf's Up was the last VHS to be made. The rest that followed went exclusively to DVD. These are the known facts. I have noticed your edits for a number of weeks, and the information you have been putting on these pages contradict all the facts about the series. What I am saying is that all of your edits strongly indicate vandalism. I have already reported this to the Wikia Staff. If you do not stop, you will be blocked. Do not contribute unless you have genuine information that will improve this site. This is the only warning you will receive. BackyardiganforChrist77 04:01, January 14, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77 hello while watching nick jr they were talking about new episodes is backyardigins coming back? do you know anything about it? Re: "New" episodes Actually... I do, and I need to tell you that these advertisements NickJr. has shown are very inaccurate and misleading. (I know. It's a bit of a stumper, if you ask me.) If you've been watching NickJr. a lot like I have, you're probably aware that at 6:00 pm tomorrow, Dragon Express will premiere on television. It's been advertised as a 'brand new' episode of The Backyardigans, but this is not true. Dragon Express was first introduced to viewers on the Join the Adventurer's Club DVD, which includes Follow the Feather, Dragon Express, The Funnyman Boogeyman, and Flower Power. This DVD was released January 5, 2010, and according to the Dragon Express episode page, the original airdate was February 9, 2010. Yes, I own the disc and I have already seen the episode numerous times. It has a beautiful musical score. The music genre is Strauss Waltz, and it is epic and riveting! If you really want to know more, this exact same thing happened in November of last year, when For the Love of Socks! and Attack Of The 50 Foot Worman premiered on NickJr., being advertised as 'brand new' episodes! Every time I watched the advertisement, I thought "How many people out there are actually gonna buy into this?". I mean, honestly! Those 'brand new' episodes were sitting only a few feet away on my DVD shelf!!!!! I was like "Oh yeah... I was wondering why they hadn't shown those yet. It's about time!" I discovered The Backyardigans series in May 2010, and the first episode I caught was The Legend of the Volcano Sisters. I've been captivated ever since. I think it's the cutest show I have ever seen! There are currently no new episodes of The Backyardigans being shown on TV. If you don't know how many episodes there are, I can answer that: There are 77 episodes. I have them all on DVD, and I know all of them very well. There is a total of 22 DVDs, all of which you can read about on this Wiki. BackyardiganforChrist77 01:09, January 15, 2012 (UTC)BackyardiganforChrist77